


地壳城

by WinterX



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Chinese, poem
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterX/pseuds/WinterX
Kudos: 1





	地壳城

它像远古的地壳运动  
隆起的山脉  
刺痛着我的胸膛  
我用灯塔将他抚平  
代海神轻轻风化  
但我将永远无法胜利  
因为我听说  
他们已经悄悄地建起了地壳城


End file.
